


The Worst Trick

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Because some of them have bit roles, Comics/Movie Crossover, Daisy Comes Out So To Speak, Daisy Means Well, Enemies Become Allies, Gen, I May Have Broken Existence, Infinity Gauntlet, Mad With Power, Many Characters haven't been named here, Past Daisy/May Relationship, Plot Twists, That Tag Fits, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is Going to Get Drunk Again, can you blame him?, things get complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Agent Melinda May thought she could be prepared for anything. Even after being kidnapped by an evil version of Phil Coulson so to speak. She was wrong. She was dead wrong, as Phil simply introduces her to his boss. One very evil and very different Daisy Johnson! Who wears an all too familiar looking golden gauntlet inlaid with 5 stones.Chapter 3 is up.





	1. Formulating A Plan

“What the hell do you want from me?” Agent May grumbled.  
The man who wore her lover's face frowned. “Honestly, I'm not sure what help I can get from you. All I know is my boss wants to meet you, and I'm not one to argue.”

“You have a boss?” Agent May winced, not wanting to meet an evil version of Nick Fury, who wasn't even dead, last time she checked.

“Yeah.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke. That's what May was going to call this guy, it simplified everything, honestly, and she could deal better with an evil twin than basically a resurrected twisted version of Phil Coulson.

The journey took less time than she thought, and when the truck stopped, the back door opened up and a woman walked in. The sun shined in behind her, obscuring May's vision.

She walked closer and light reflected off a golden object on one of her hands. May's eyes widened in shock. “You've got to be kidding me.” 

“I figured you'd know what it was.” The woman spoke and walked over closer to May. “It tends to make itself very notable to people. One could say it's almost sentient in a way. Or maybe that's the Soul Stone doing it. All I know is even if someone never saw it before, they recognize the power.” 

“Daisy.” May winced.  
“Not your Daisy, I assure you.” The woman who looked like Daisy Johnson spoke. “Dr. Strange saw over 14 million different possible futures, but no one ever paid attention to the one where everything went wrong. That's where I come from. The road not taken. The one where S.H.I.E.L.D got involved. The one where I wrest control of one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. The Infinity Gauntlet.” She grinned.

“You can't handle that type of power.” May spoke.  
“Neither could Thanos in a way.” Daisy grinned. “Regardless, I'm changing things for the better, slowly but surely. No reason to break everything by wiping out half the universe with a snap of my fingers. That was totally not a good move on Thanos's part. 0/10 would not repeat his mistakes.” 

May frowned, not understanding half of what Daisy was saying. “Daisy, if you're this powerful, you should understand how absurd resurrecting Phil like this is.” 

Daisy smirked. “I'm not Omnipotent, May. I just have a lot of power now. I admit a few changes were accidents, but those things happen when you're carrying around something that allows you to cause the Sun to go Supernova, and it doesn't even have 1/8 the mass for that.” Daisy chuckled.

“Don't hurt people, Daisy.” May spoke firmly.

“I stopped caring about hurting people when they turned on me for taking this.” Daisy grumbled. “Look, you just go back and tell people to not mess with my minions any more.” 

“They're trying to destroy the planet.” May frowned.  
“No, that's someone else. I've been hopping around, with my group, and well, even I'm not really up for fighting the damn people after me. Regardless, all you need to do is go and forget about us.” Daisy spoke and raised her gloved hand. “See you around, this possible future's Melinda May.” She snapped her fingers.

May suddenly found herself standing back at the headquarters S.H.I.E.L.D was using. She blinked a few times.  
“When did you get here?” Mack asked.  
May turned and frowned. “I need to call Nick Fury.”  
“I don't know how to do that.” Mack frowned.  
“Call Tony Stark then.” May frowned.

“Okay, I can try to reach him. What do you need him for?” Mack asked.  
“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” May shivered.

Mack frowned. “I'm so not going to like this, am I?”

“Evil Phil Coulson has a boss, and I met with her. It's Daisy from another time-line, and I don't know much about alternate time-lines, but she has a lot more power than what she did.” 

“So, an evil version of Daisy? Wonderful. I really don't want to be quaked.” Mack winced.

“I think we'd be lucky if that's all she'd do to us.” May frowned.

&^&

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay first off, what the hell? You're telling me that Daisy Johnson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, now has the Infinity Gauntlet?” Tony Stark winced.  
“She's handling the power about as well as you'd expect too.” May frowned.

“I mean, I understand all about alternate time-lines, but a version in which everything apparently went wrong, as you said, made Daisy Johnson freaking grab the Gauntlet and use it to change everything, and instead of fixing things, she broke things even worse by fracturing the barriers between time-lines. Wonderful. Here I thought giant purple grape aliens trying to wipe out half the life in the universe was the big pressing concern.” 

“I'm not sure about what you're talking about, but I only know what it is because just looking at it made me understand what it was.” May shivered.

“Yeah, I can understand it having that much power. Oh, boy. This is one hell of a complicated mess. I'll send about as much help as I can muster, but I don't know what we can do against a person who has full control of the Infinity Gauntlet.” Tony shivered.

“This is not something I know how to deal with, Tony.” May spoke.  
“Believe me, this is above all of our pay-grades.” Tony frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Well, now how is this team going to deal with this problem?  
> Also, blame Evil Daisy for breaking time and space. That's the reason there's a time inconsistency with this story and the events of the recent movies. :P  
> You try to grab the Infinity Gauntlet and figure out how to use it right off the bat.


	2. Deal Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 arrives and is multiple times the size of Chapter 1.  
> The amount of heroes rises to over 30, and alliances are awkwardly made between people that should not ever work together. Such as when Dr. Doom arrives, with Reed Richards. What? They actually would work together in the right circumstances. However, nothing is as wild as the ending to the Chapter. :)

“Someone is so fired from having control over the Time Stone.” Tony Stark grumbled.  
Dr. Stephen Strange winced. “I can assure you, the Time Stone did not have anything to do with this problem.”

“Can we just concentrate on the fact that an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D is running around with an artifact powerful enough to wipe out half the life in the universe with a snap of their fingers.” Steve Rogers, Captain America frowned.

“Yes, I think that's for the best.” Melinda May frowned. “I'm still working with half the knowledge I need here, but I really don't think we should have anyone human or otherwise running around with something that powerful.” 

“We need to figure out a plan of attack.” Tony Stark spoke.  
“What we need is a miracle.” Dr. Strange frowned.

“Thank you, Mr. Doom and Gloom.” Tony Stark winced.

“I can't do anything here. I've been looking into the future and I'm blind to it. I can't see the future.” Dr. Strange spoke.

“How are you incapable of doing that?” Steve Rogers frowned.  
“I think it's because she knew what the Time Stone could do on it's own, so since she has control over it, and all the others, that she's capable of blocking my future sight.” Dr. Strange spoke.

“So, we're literally flying blind. Man, why can't things be simpler, like I don't know, Nazis invade again somehow.” Tony Stark groaned.

“I miss punching Nazis, but I'd rather not have them come back either.” Steve Rogers winced.  
“I think it's time you brought in the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D, May.” Tony spoke.

“I think we're all way under the power level of everyone in this room.” May frowned.  
“That may be so, but we're going to need all the help we can get.” Tony Stark spoke. “Besides, without my suit, I'm not exactly what I call M. Bison Kickboxing world championship fighter level here.” 

Steve Rogers frowned. “I don't even get that reference, but we do need every bit of help we can get.”

“We're going to be in for one hell of a fight.” May frowned. 

“That is the understatement of the century.” Tony spoke.

“At least our friends are currently out recruiting everyone they can.” Steve spoke.  
“Is it too late to get help from Superman?” Tony Stark chuckled.

&^&

“Okay, so, you wanted to see us, Mr. Stark.” Yo-Yo Rodriguez spoke.  
“Please, call me Tony, Mr. Stark is my father.” Tony Stark grinned.   
Mack rolled his eyes, knowing Tony's reputation all too well.

“Yes. We've got to recruit everyone here to deal with a problem that Agent May brought to our attention.” Tony Stark nodded.

Agent May spoke. “Yes. Long story short, our Phil Coulson look-a-like is literally a resurrected Phil Coulson by an Evil Daisy Johnson.”

Yo-Yo grimaced. “That's not something I expected.”  
“And it gets worse. Much much worse.” Agent May frowned.  
Tony Stark nodded. “This evil Daisy Johnson has in her possession, The Infinity Gauntlet, which is an artifact of such great power, that you can literally erase half the life in the universe by snapping your fingers.” 

“Dios Mio!” Yo-Yo gasped.  
Tony Stark nodded. “If there was ever a time for God to step in, now would be a good time.”

Mack shivered. “Well, this just got uncomfortable.”   
“This is one of those the enemy of my enemy is my friend type of situations indeed.” Tony Stark spoke.

“I hope you have a damn good plan, Tony.” Mack frowned.

“My original plan was blind panic, but that never helps anything.” Tony Stark grinned. “So, now we're moving on to recruiting everyone and everything possible to help us. That includes this time-line's Daisy Johnson. Nick Fury reached out to an old friend who's bringing her here.” 

“Well, I hope his friend knows how to travel in space.” Mack spoke.

“It shouldn't be a problem.” Tony Stark nodded.   
The door to the room opened and Daisy Johnson walked in, looking bewildered. “Yeah, that was weird. Not going to lie. Space Travel by someone just picking up your spacecraft and moving it with their hands, not something I'm used to.” 

“I see you met Captain Marvel.” Tony Stark chuckled.  
Daisy shivered. “Okay, I'm here though. What's this I hear about my evil twin?”

“Long story short, Daisy, your evil twin is in possession of an artifact capable of doing just about anything.” May spoke.

“Oh, good gravy, who made Plot Convenience an artifact.” Daisy groaned.

“Well, it's not a McGuffin!” Tony Stark grinned.  
“I'd rather deal with that.” Daisy groaned.

May frowned. “We need a lot more people on our side.” 

“Yeah. I put in a call to Professor Charles Xavier.” Tony Stark nodded.  
“Who?” May asked.

Tony Stark spoke. “An old friend. Emphasis on old.”   
“So, do you think he'll help us?” Mack asked.

“Yes. He's not the only one I asked to help though. I've called in every favor. Captain America called in all his favors. I've got everyone I can get coming, and it might just be enough.” Tony Stark spoke.

“So, we're all in agreement that this is really bad, right?” Daisy frowned. “Because an evil version of me is bad enough, but with this overpowered artifact, yeah, that's not going to be fun.”

“So, what do we do first?” May asked.

“We get into a larger room, because I'm getting everyone I can. I've put in a call to Northstar and friends up in Canada.” Tony Stark spoke.  
“Oh, yeah! I remember him in the news, he was the first Superhero to come out as gay!” Daisy spoke.

“And many more followed.” Tony Stark nodded. “Once you make the first step, those who follow find it easier and easier.”

Yo-Yo spoke. “Can we possibly recruit villains too? Because I have a feeling this might be one of those times where you need your mortal enemy to help you out.”

“I got that covered.” Tony Stark nodded. “Believe me, I'm not stopping until I make sure I have the needed group to confront Daisy's evil twin.”

“I'm going to guess shooting my evil twin in the head won't do much.” Daisy grumbled.  
“Other than make her mildly annoyed, no.” Tony Stark frowned. “Gammora put the kibosh on that idea when we brought it up to take care of our other problem.” 

“The Biblical City is sentient?” Yo-Yo asked, confused.  
“No, that's Gomorrah.” A woman with green skin spoke as she walked into the room. “I'm Gammora. Significant difference between me and a city destroyed by an angry God.” 

“Oh, good, I was wondering when you'd arrive. I hope you guys dragged Thor with you.” Tony Stark smiled.  
“He's coming hopefully. I think he got sucked into this Fortnite thing.” Gammora frowned.

Daisy tried to not laugh out loud.  
“So, who else is coming.” Mack asked.

“I am hoping everyone who got my message. At this point, I'd take a damn army of Zombies to help out.” Tony Stark frowned.  
“Let's not go that far.” Daisy groaned.  
“Well, I'm not going to summon the dead...That was my sister's job.” A voice spoke and Thor walked into the room, grinning.

“Hey, Thor!” Daisy grinned.  
“What's this I hear about Daisy's evil twin being in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet?” Thor asked.

“It's exactly as you heard.” Tony Stark spoke, stood up, walked over and hugged Thor.   
“It's not every day I get to hear that an evil version of an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D is in control of the very thing Thanos seeks.” Thor spoke.

“It's even more complicated, since the stones are still intact outside the Gauntlet.” Tony Stark spoke. “We're getting everyone and everybody we can get to throw at this. I mean, I'm not going to ask for Thanos's help obviously.” He grinned.

“I don't think he'd even last long against someone with the full power of the gauntlet.” Thor frowned.  
“See, that's why we need everything and everyone we can get. I'd take Loki's help.” Tony Stark spoke.

“Loki is one of those people who I'd have to say works well in this situation, yes.” Thor spoke. “We may not get along, but he's one of those people who is indeed needed.” 

“At least he's not actually the Norse God of Mischief, that would just get awkward.” Daisy spoke.

“You know, when you get right down to it, is alien being worshiped as a God different from a being who dies if you stab them with mistletoe?” Thor chuckled.  
Tony Stark grinned. “Okay, as fun as it can be to debate theology with the God of Thunder, let's concentrate on the more pressing concern. Such as this room is going to get too crowded soon.”

“We should move into the hangar.” Daisy spoke. “Oh, I can totally fly now!” She grinned at Thor.

May frowned, and knew she had to say something about Daisy's mood being so cheerful. “Daisy, this is not the time to flirt with Thor.” 

Daisy's eyes widened, she blushed furiously and ducked under the table.  
Thor grinned. “Don't worry, little one. I understand.”

“I'm not leaving here, not even in a million years.” Daisy groaned.

“You're kind of important to the plan, Daisy.” Tony Stark grinned. “We have an evil version of yourself running around, with one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. We're not going to have much time to wrest control of it from her without you.” 

Daisy groaned and crawled out from under the table. “Let's just pretend May didn't try to instantly kill me with embarrassment.” 

Thor chuckled. “It's okay, Daisy.” 

&^&

After moving into the hanger, the group was joined by a lot more people. Tony Stark relaxed as he saw a lot of other people around. “Natasha!” He smiled and hugged a blonde woman.

“Well, I'm here, but I'm not exactly sure how helpful I'm going to be against someone who has an immunity to bullets.” Natasha grinned.  
“I'm sure you're going to be very helpful regardless.” Daisy spoke.

“Thank you.” Natasha smiled.  
A tall black man with an eye-patch grumbled. “You know, I remember when things were not completely batshit insane and we didn't have to deal with random evil twins from alternate time-lines.” 

May nodded. “I agree with you fully, Nick.” 

Daisy shrugged. “That doesn't even begin to make sense to me. What made me go crazy-pants evil exactly? Did someone kill my family in front of me, because that's like the only way to turn people evil really.” 

“Didn't you father kill your mother because she went insane?” Tony Stark asked.  
“Yes, but we don't talk about that!” Daisy groaned.

Thor winced. “Tony, there's no need to be that dark.”  
“If anything, we should leave the darkness to me of all people.” A man with a red skull with no skin on it spoke as he appeared.  
“And now Red Skull came back from the dead to help us.” Tony Stark grumbled.

“That's my bad.” Steve Rogers spoke as he came running up. “Turns out after Red Skull was removed from existence all those years ago he got cursed to guard the Soul Stone. So, as much as I hate him, this is one of those times where I'm going to have to work with a Nazi. As insane as that is.”

Daisy shivered. “Well, this is about as awkward as me working with the Nazi scientist who tortured and took my mom apart piece by piece and used her to help him stay eternally young, and other horrible things.”

“No, I think he was worse than I was.” Red Skull spoke. “Being the guard for the Soul Stone, I have the unfortunate gift of understanding exactly what horrors people have seen, far beyond what I have done.” 

“Which is why I'm regrettably working with him, because he understands things that can help us during this fight, and despite his evil past, he's not like that any more, thanks to how the Soul Stone basically picks on him worse than I could if I beat him up again.” Steve Rogers spoke.

“You are not wrong.” Red Skull frowned.

There was a lapse of silence and then a booming voice spoke. “Fools! Your salvation is at hand, for I, Dr. Doom have decided to help you out!” 

“Thanks, Reed Richards!” Tony Stark groaned.

Reed Richards appeared, standing next to his long-time nemesis, Dr. Doom.  
“It's not like I like this idea either, you know, Tony, but all hands on deck means all hands on deck. What would you have preferred me to do, summon my Zombie Doppelganger?” Reed Richards grinned.

“How did you even find a zombie version of yourself?” Tony Stark groaned.  
“He contacted me and almost tricked me into starting the zombie Apocalypse.” Reed Richards smirked.

“Good job, we almost all became zombies, even Dr. Doom here, because of you.” Tony Stark groaned.

Dr. Doom grumbled to himself, but said nothing.  
“Well, The X-Men will arrive later, and I hope Dr. Doom doesn't start fighting them here.” Tony Stark spoke.

“I am not the X-Men's villain.” Dr. Doom spoke firmly, crossing his arms. He enjoyed having to be nice about as much as he would enjoy a swift kick to the crotch. 

“Guys, let's not antagonize the guy with...uh, what kind of powers does Dr. Doom even have?” Daisy asked.

“A lot of them.” Dr. Doom spoke firmly. “More than you.”   
“He's also arrogant to a fault.” Reed Richards smirked.

“I thought that was you, Reed.” Tony Stark grinned.  
Reed Richards groaned. “Okay, so, I admit I am arrogant, but Galactus can't complete with Dr. Doom.”

“I am not that arrogant.” Dr. Doom grumbled.  
Thor coughed. “Okay, so, let's table all this until after the situation with evil Daisy is taken care of.”

“I agree fully.” Daisy frowned.

A short bit of time later, a blackbird jet landed in the hanger and Tony Stark relaxed. “Good, the X-Men are here.” 

A minute later, a small group of people got off the jet and walked over to Tony Stark. “Hello, Tony.” A bald man in a floating chair spoke.   
“Charles Xavier, looking the same as always.” Tony Stark grinned.

“I have good genes, except for hair.” Charles grinned. “So, going to have to deal with some crazy stuff, I heard.” 

“Yeah. Not something I wished to deal with either.” Tony Stark frowned.  
Daisy looked over the group, called the X-Men, and saw a man wearing yellow spandex, who looked hilariously out of place with the rest of the group.   
“Okay, who's the guy who looks like he belongs in Freddy Mercury's closet.” Daisy asked.

The man wearing yellow spandex smirked. “I like this girl. Reminds me of the spunk Jubilee had.”

“This is Logan, the only person here who is actually older than I am. His code name is Wolverine.” Charles spoke, relieved he didn't have to interfere after Daisy made the joke. 

Daisy blinked. “Okay. He fights like a wolverine?” 

Wolverine's claws popped out of his wrists. “Something like that.”  
“Claws, got it. List of people to avoid hugging at all costs, this guy. Porcupine-Man, and Dr. Doom.” Daisy spoke.

“And yet, none of this is as weird as Jubilee becoming a vampire.” Wolverine spoke.  
“No, I think that's weirder than all of this. What the hell, vampires exist? What next? They're really cliché looking too?” Daisy groaned.

A man wearing a visor coughed. “I think there will be plenty of time later to explain everything.” 

“We're still counting on a few more people to drop by. Northstar may have retired, but Alpha Patrol is still kicking.” Tony Stark spoke.  
“I don't know if they're coming, but I do know the Defenders are coming.” Wolverine spoke.   
“Think you'll be less twitchy with them?” The man wearing a visor spoke.

“As long as The Punisher doesn't shoot my balls off with a shotgun again, I can get along with him.” Wolverine grumbled.  
Daisy grimaced. “Okay, if you can shrug that off, no one wants to mess with you.”

“I got better.” Wolverine spoke. “That's my gimmick, I regenerate from almost any wound.” 

Before Daisy could respond, her evil twin suddenly appeared.

“Okay, what part of don't be an idiot did May not get?” Daisy's evil twin grumbled.

Daisy winced. “Great, you're like me if I was a douche-bag.” 

“Call me Quake 2 if you will, Sometimes the sequel is better than the original.” Daisy's evil twin grinned.

Daisy winced. “That's pretty messed up. Look, Quake 666...”

“I still prefer Quake 2.” Quake 2 grinned, and Daisy felt like that was a worthwhile thing to call her evil twin.  
“Okay, how about I kick the shit out of my evil twin?” Daisy grumbled.  
“Bring it on.” Quake 2 smirked and raised her gauntlet holding hand.   
Daisy grumbled and rushed towards Quake 2.   
Quake 2 snapped her fingers and Daisy suddenly found herself on the surface of Mars.   
Her eyes widened in shock. Quake 2 smirked. “Silly Daisy. Did you not bother to ask what I could do?” 

Daisy grabbed at her throat and then realized she wasn't actually in danger.  
Quake 2 grinned. “Your powers are doing that. Not me. Also, Mars naturally has an atmosphere thick enough to actually talk. Normally however, you sound like you just inhaled a lot of helium though.”   
Daisy winced. “Why are we on Mars, though? You want to fight me here?” 

“I need to talk to you, and get you to understand why I've done what I've done. No doubt they've told you part of the truth, but I will tell you the rest.” Quake 2 spoke.

“They told me you're my evil twin, and so far, you've proven them right.” Daisy frowned.

“I am you from an alternate time-line. A time-line where everything went wrong, and I got this because of it.” She held up the Infinity Gauntlet. 

“So, why are you here though?” Daisy asked.

“Because I am simply trying to find the correct time-line. The one where everything needs to go right. Believe me, I did not want to get involved like I did with your time-line. I was content on going about my way, and avoiding the people who want to stop me, who have been chasing me. They're called the Beyonders.” Quake 2 grumbled.

“Why don't you I don't know, remove them from existence or something.” Daisy grumbled.

“They're not that easy to get rid of. I'm not as powerful as you are. I didn't get the Centipede injection like you got.” Quake 2 spoke. “Without this Gauntlet, I'm as strong as you were before the injection. You'd wipe the floor with me.” 

Daisy frowned. “Why tell me all this then?”

“Because if I can't get to the right time-line, maybe, just maybe, I can create the right time-line. I only blocked this time-line's Time Stone so no one could realize what I needed to do. All I need to do honestly, is give you this.” Quake 2 spoke and held up the Infinity Gauntlet.   
“You want to give me that?” Daisy blinked, her eyes widening.

“Even I can't keep using it willy-nilly. The power is too strong. You though, you can handle it. You can do so much more than I ever could.” Quake 2 spoke.

“I can't just go back with it. They're going to think I'm you and try to beat me up!” Daisy groaned.  
“They won't be able to hurt you. Trust me.” Quake 2 spoke and pulled off the Infinity Gauntlet. She stumbled to the ground. Daisy walked over and Quake 2 lifted her head. “Take it. You need it. You need it so much more than I do.” 

Daisy took the Infinity Gauntlet from the hands of her evil twin, and Quake 2 smiled. “Thank you. All in all, we're just dust in the wind.” She then turned to dust, which blew away in the small wind the surface of Mars had.

Daisy blinked a few times. Then she put on the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now there's a twist you didn't see coming, did you? :)   
> I wonder how things are going to progress from here.  
> And honestly, with all that's happened to Wolverine, he totally would like Daisy just like Jubilee, who in the comics is essentially a daughter to him.


	3. Train Derailment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has Daisy convincing everyone she's the good Daisy, which isn't an easy task, causes awkwardness, and goes off to talk to her mom's grave. Tony Stark decides that maybe throwing the Unstoppable Force at Daisy is a good idea, which ends as badly as you would think.

When she showed up again in the middle of the hanger, everyone turned to look at her with a mixture of surprise and worry.  
Daisy raised her hands. “Whoa, whoa. Not the evil twin. Evil twin is literally cosmic dust. Look, it's me, guys. Me. Same Daisy who got hilariously embarrassed when May called me out for flirting with Thor.”

“You know, that's probably not something your evil twin would know.” Tony Stark frowned.

“Look, I don't like being given God-Like power either. I'd rather just have the power needed to accidentally blow up the whole planet.” Daisy spoke.  
“No one deserves that much power! Not even me!” Dr. Doom grumbled.

“Look, guys, I'm not evil Daisy. Trust me. Okay. It's the same old Daisy all of you know.” Daisy spoke.

“I don't know you at all.” Reed Richards spoke.

“Can you prove it?” Tony Stark spoke.  
Daisy groaned. “Yes. But it's going to be embarrassing for Agent May.”

May's eyes widened. “Okay, that proves it's her. We don't need her to say anything further. I 100% believe her.”

Tony Stark winced. “Okay. That's awkward, but fair enough. This is our Daisy.”

“So, you know, hand over the Infinity Gauntlet for safe-keeping.” Thor smiled.  
Daisy frowned. “No, I'm keeping this. My evil twin specifically pointed out how much more powerful than her I was to begin with. If she literally died when she lost access to this, I know I want her death to not be in vain. Besides, we have an even greater threat looming in. She calls them The Beyonders.” 

Dr. Doom grimaced. “That is not good.”  
“Great, my mortal enemy is worried about a group of people called the Beyonders.” Reed Richards winced.

“There are many beings greater than me, you and I both know this, Reed.” Dr. Doom spoke firmly.

Daisy coughed. “Not to break up the awkward tension between you two, we need to figure out exactly how to deal with anything that's coming.” 

“Power corrupts, Daisy.” May spoke.

Daisy groaned. “I know that. Look, I have power cosmic now, we'll be fine. I already had enough power to destroy a planet, I think we can overlook the damn Infinity Gauntlet's hold on me.”

Charles Xavier spoke. “Daisy, I have my own experiences with power cosmic, as you have said, and power is something that can corrupt anyone if used improperly.”

“I'm not going to use it improperly!” Daisy groaned. “Geez, Professor X, can you give me a break here. It's not the bloody Phoenix Force. I'm not going to go around and incinerate entire galaxies!” She rubbed her forehead.

Charles Xavier winced.

Reed Richards frowned. “Are you trying to make my son Franklin look wimpy?”  
“No, I am not on the same level as the child who had Galactus as his freaking herald!” Daisy groaned. “It's freaking Galactus. Who freaking orders freaking Galactus around.”

“How do you know this?” Reed asked, surprised.

“The damn Infinity Gauntlet makes me know essentially everything in the minds of everyone around me, and it's a little overwhelming.” Daisy groaned.

Red Skull spoke up. “That is a combination of the Soul Stone and the Mind Stone.”  
“I mean, for crying out loud, I could reform Red Skull's skin and make him normal looking if I wanted. I could freaking fix Dr. Doom's face.” Daisy groaned.

“My face is not that horribly scarred.” Dr. Doom grumbled.

“I could make Professor X walk again! I can do damn near anything. Please, believe me, I'm not the problem here.” Daisy groaned.

She snapped her fingers and disappeared.  
“Well, that got awkward fast.” Tony Stark winced.

“Do we have any idea where she'd go?” Thor asked.

“I have an idea.” May spoke.

&^&

Daisy reappeared in a graveyard. “Okay, fine, Daisy, you can do this. You're not your evil twin. Just, don't worry about your friends wanting to eat you because you have power cosmic now. You're not Galactus. You don't need to eat planets. You can do this. You can just be the person you need to be.”

She walked over to a grave and looked down at it. “Hey, Mom. So, uh, first, still awkward we had to dig your bones up and use them. I also came into a lot of power recently, but I'm not resurrecting the dead yet, because that's just tacky, honestly. I just, I needed a place to come and clear my head. People are freaking out, and I don't blame them, but I'm not a bad person, Mom. Yeah, I can literally blow up a galaxy now, but I'm not freaking Beerus! I love this world, and I love the people in it. I know I can't have what I really want, because well, we all know what happens when you wait to spill your guts.” Daisy rambled.

She frowned. “It's taken me quite a bit of time to be comfortable with my feelings. I love guys, but I also love girls.” Daisy chuckled. “I wasn't sure how to explain it, but I wanted to tell Jemma how I felt. Can't see how that would work out now. I just, life got so complicated, and I never wanted it to be complicated. I don't even know what I should do with this power I have. I mean, I can contact your spirit and talk to you directly, but I just don't know how I should do this. I've got power cosmic, but I still don't know exactly what I can and can't do. It's weird. This feeling of power.” 

She frowned and turned around. “You can't really sneak up on me, now.”  
May walked out of the darkness and frowned. “I figured you'd be here.” 

“I'm sorry about everything, but I really need to be alone right now.” Daisy spoke.  
May took a deep breath. “Daisy, I know you're upset about how people are reacting to your power growth, but you should understand, people are naturally nervous about this level of power.”

Daisy nodded. “I understand that. I just...I really do need to be alone.” She raised the Infinity Gauntlet.  
May frowned. “Daisy, I just want you to know that you need to be careful. That is a lot of power.” 

“I know.” Daisy spoke and snapped her fingers.  
May vanished and Daisy spoke. “I'm sorry about everything, Mom, but don't worry, I would never hurt people.”

&^&

May appeared suddenly inside the hanger. She frowned. “That did not go 100% according to plan.”  
“No, it appears it didn't.” Tony Stark frowned.

“I don't want to fight her.” May spoke.  
“I don't think we could!” Tony Stark spoke.  
“We most certainly could not fight her.” Red Skull spoke.  
“Shut up, Skeletor.” Reed Richards grumbled.

“I understood that reference?” Steve Rogers frowned.  
“Can we please focus?” Tony Stark winced. “We have Daisy with the Infinity Gauntlet, that her evil twin gave her. We need to make sure what we do is not antagonize her.”

“I agree.” May spoke.  
“Can any of us get through to her? I mean, if May didn't succeed.” 

“I have a plan. It involves someone who is not a friendly green giant.” Tony Stark chuckled.  
“Speaking of Hulk, where is he?” Natasha asked, having remained silent the entire time until now.  
“Bruce is on a walk-about, and I'm trying to find him, but I have one thing I know I can use to my advantage.” Tony Stark spoke.

“Really? Because I'm pretty sure Galactus would be tied up into a weird M.C. Esher sculpture if he tried to fight Daisy right now.” Reed Richards spoke. “I do not relish seeing Galactus turned into a freaking M.C Esher sculpture.”

“Yeah, but can Daisy just stop the unstoppable force?” Tony Stark asked.  
Charles Xavier grimaced. “Are you seriously suggesting we have Juggernaut go after her?” 

“Yeah, I know you and your brother don't get along, Charles, but still, I already set things in motion. So to speak.” Tony Stark spoke.  
Reed Richards groaned. “Tony, you are an idiot.”  
“I'm literally almost as smart as you.” Tony Stark grinned. “Look, I know Daisy won't be antagonized by this.”  
“Really? Because I think having the unstoppable force meet the immovable object might not end well for everyone in the entire universe.” Steve Rogers winced.

&^&

Daisy had just finished up talking to her mother's grave when the ground started shaking.  
“That's odd.” Daisy spoke and stepped to the side.  
In the distance a large red object appeared on the horizon and moved towards her. The ground shook harder and harder.  
Daisy narrowed her eyes and then laughed. “Really? Really now?”  
She lifted up the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped her fingers.  
The red blur stopped in it's tracks and Daisy walked over to the suddenly very confused Juggernaut. “So, someone thought you could stop me, huh?” Daisy smirked.

“Honestly, I'm just still wondering why Tony Stark wanted me to knock some sense into you. I don't want to be beating up women. I'm a super-villain, not an asshole.” Juggernaut frowned.

Daisy grinned. “Well, at least we know what's greater, the unstoppable force, or me.” 

“To be fair, I was never certain on the whole unstoppable force aspect.” Juggernaut frowned.

“Let's be honest, you're not a genius.” Daisy grinned.  
“That's a little cruel.” Juggernaut frowned.

“Sorry, you're right.” Daisy winced. “I don't mean to be mean. I think the more I use this thing, the more it affects me. Anyhow, go back to Tony and knock him in the ocean for me.”  
“Okay.” Juggernaut spoke.  
Daisy waved her hand at him, and he started to move forward again. Juggernaut put the brakes on, so to speak, and turned around. “I'll be going now, ma'am.” 

Daisy nodded.

&^&

A few hours later...

“Tony, your plan was so bad I should make you punch yourself into a coma.” Charles Xavier grumbled.  
“Calm down, Magneto.” Tony smirked.  
“Magneto is friendlier than I am when I get mad.” Charles Xavier frowned. “Look, obviously we need a better plan than you throwing the unstoppable force against Daisy.” 

“Well, I'm not summoning Thanos.” Tony Stark smirked.  
“Please, Tony, we know you're not that crazy.” Steve Rogers spoke. “But honestly, I'm feeling like at least Thanos would be less likely to throw freaking Juggernaut at her!”

Tony Stark frowned. “Okay, I get it, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making the IG a little more like it's comic book counterpart here, I know, but how else can you stop the Juggernaut? :)  
> Daisy is really going to have her hands full.  
> Hopefully her evil twin isn't going to create some self-fulfilling prophecy of doom. :P  
> That would make things awkward. :)  
> Also, Juggernaut in the comics would be polite to people who are far above him. He's a super-villain, not a giant asshole. :)


End file.
